Alone In The Dark
by ThePaduya
Summary: AU, немного фантастики. На этот раз Шерлок Холмс столкнулся с поистине непосильной задачей, которая может сломить его. И теперь он один даже тогда, когда Уотсон рядом.
1. Chapter 1

**Alone In The Dark**

Автор: Падуя

Жанр: angst, AU

Рейтинг: PG-15

Персонажи: Шерлок Холмс (POV), доктор Уотсон.

**- 1 -**

То, что произошло три месяца назад, до сих пор кажется мне невероятным. Даже теперь, когда после тщательного расследования все встало на свои места и стало объяснимым. До сих пор меня бьет дрожь, когда я вспоминаю те дни. Когда я со страхом думаю, что могло случиться...

Но мне необходимо написать про это, выплеснуть все это на бумагу, чтобы потом забыть навсегда. Даже если я сожгу потом этот рассказ. А я наверняка сожгу, чтобы об этом не узнала ни одна живая душа. Особенно доктор. У меня мороз пробегает по коже, как представлю, если он прочтет все это.

Я постараюсь точно излагать свои мысли и ощущения. Да, ощущений мне тогда хватало... Впрочем, я и так уже затянул вступление. Наверное, нахватался от Уотсона.

В ту пору я занимался очень запутанным делом практически в одиночку. Если честно - не хотелось впутывать в это дело Уотсона. Слишком оно было рискованным. Доктор и не подозревал, что порой я не допускаю его к расследованиям, если оно по-настоящему опасное. Я не имею в виду стычки с преступниками. Иногда мне везет на сильных противников, и тогда я предпочитаю не втягивать в дело своего доктора.

Так было и в этот раз. Не буду вдаваться в подробности этого дела. Начну сразу с того вечера, когда Уотсон вернулся домой. Я сидел за столом, поглощенный расследованием. Но, как бы дело не захватило меня, я слышал, как вернулся доктор. И подумал: "Будет он ворчать насчет беспорядка в комнате или нет?"

Хотя было трудно назвать беспорядком лавину из бумаг, папок и старых газет. Но мне некогда было прибираться за собой, у меня и без того были дела. Все это можно было поручить миссис Хадсон после того, как я закончу. Я сидел к двери спиной, поэтому не мог видеть лица вошедшего доктора. "Ну, во всяком случае он не начал ворчать прямо с порога", - решил я и понял, что Уотсон настроен сегодня благодушно.

- Вы еще не читали вечерний "Таймс", доктор? - бодро спросил я, стараясь увести внимание друга от беспорядка. Хорошо, от лавины, обрушившейся на нашу гостиную. - Там интереснейший отчет о суде над... Да где же?

Я оглядел стол. Найти вечерний "Таймс" было не легче, чем иголку в стоге сена. Немного поворошив бумаги, я заметил, что газета упала на пол. Я нагнулся за ней, а, выпрямившись, увидел в зеркальце на столе, что Уотсон стоит за моей спиной.

В первую секунду я подумал: "Как бесшумно ходит доктор!" А потом я заметил, какие у него глаза. Мне стало не по себе. Явно не беспорядок в комнате был причиной этому страшному взгляду. Глаза Уотсона лихорадочно блестели, и в них я читал что-то ужасное. "Что я еще такого натворил?" - подумал я с опаской. Но ничего предосудительного, кроме разбросанных по гостиной бумажек и давно остывшего обеда на столе, за мной не водилось.

- Уотсон... - начал я, крутанувшись в кресле.

Я замер. Это было не лицо моего друга. Лицо доктора было застывшим, в глазах красноватые огоньки. "Может это отсвет пламени?" - мелькнула у меня мысль. Но потом все мысли заморозились. В руке доктор сжимал кинжал, один из тех, что висели у нас в гостиной. Кинжал был без ножен.

Если бы это был не Уотсон, я немедленно схватил со стола свой револьвер. Но это был мой доктор. Поэтому я лишь смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, ничего не понимая. Дело было не в кинжале. Дело было во взгляде доктора, полного смертельной ненависти.

Он смотрел на меня и наслаждался моей растерянностью и моим неприкрытым страхом. Он был готов занести кинжал, но не делал этого, потому что наблюдал за моей реакцией.

Никогда я не испытывал такого потрясения!

Мои губы наконец шевельнулись:

- Доктор... что вы делаете... - беззвучно прошептал я.

У меня не было ни малейших догадок, с чего вдруг доктору так ненавидеть меня. Уотсон не ответил, лишь незнакомо усмехнулся. Он вскинул руку с кинжалом и, не сомневаюсь, вонзил бы его прямо мне в грудь. Оцепенение мигом слетело с меня, и я, вскочив на ноги, перехватил запястье доктора.

- Что вы делаете?! - крикнул я, сжимая запястье так, чтобы он уронил кинжал.

Мне не нужно было прилагать усилий - Уотсон сам бросил оружие. Чтобы освободить руки и кинуться меня душить!

Мы с ним упали. Его пальцы вцепились мне в горло.

- Доктор, это же я! Что с вами?!

Потом мне стало не до криков. Я уже не мог дышать и чувствовал, что вот-вот потеряю сознание. Я из последних сил пытался отодрать пальцы доктора, скинуть его с себя. Но я глядел в его глаза, полные ненависти и желания убить меня, и это замораживало меня. Почему-то я даже не вспомнил о баритсу.

Мои глаза уже закатывались. И тут мне под руку попал упавший кинжал. Даже в такую минуту, когда я был на грани жизни и смерти, у меня не мелькнуло мысли воспользоваться им. По крайней мере, по назначению. Я перевернул кинжал в непослушных пальцах и рукоятью ударил Уотсона по затылку, стараясь оглушить его.

И это получилось. Одновременно с тем, как тело доктора обмякло и исчезла хватка на моем горле, раздался крик, полный ужаса. Я, хватая ртом воздух, скинул с себя тело Уотсона, и рывком сел, держась за шею.

В дверях стояла потрясенная миссис Хадсон, прижимавшая ладонь ко рту.

- Все в порядке, миссис Хадсон, - задыхаясь, соврал я.

- М-мистер Холмс! - голос миссис Хадсон дрожал. - Что... только что произошло? Что с доктором...

На одно-единственное мгновение мне показалось, что лежащий ничком человек не Уотсон, а похожий на него незнакомец. Но нет. Это был мой доктор.

- Я не знаю, - ответил я на вопрос квартирной хозяйки. - В него словно дьявол вселился... - я повертел в пальцах кинжал. Прошептал, уже не для миссис Хадсон. - Поверить не могу...

- Доктор хотел вас убить? - не веря своим ушам, пролепетала миссис Хадсон.

- Нет! То есть да... Но это был не он!

Человек, который напал на меня, не был моим другом, которого я знаю уже много лет. Никогда Уотсон не причинил бы мне вреда. И уж, конечно, не желал мне смерти. Но тем ни менее именно с моим дорогим Уотсоном я боролся несколько минут назад.

Что произошло?!

- Может... вызвать полицию?..

- Что за глупости! Конечно, нет! - я постепенно приходил в себя. - Когда он очнется, я поговорю с ним...

Но мне и подумать было страшно о том, что бы говорить с ним. А если он очнется, все еще обуреваемый жаждой убить меня?..

Но как бы то ни было сейчас ему нужен покой. Я отослал миссис Хадсон, а сам перенес бесчувственное тело доктора на диван. Бережно укрыл пледом. Некоторое время я всматривался в его лицо. Знакомое такое, домашнее... Кажется, обморок перешел в обычный сон.

Я стоял посреди гостиной, не зная, что мне делать. Если бы это произошло с кем-то другим, я уже выстраивал бы версии и предполагал возможные мотивы. Но это произошло со мной и доктором. И это никак не укладывалось в голове.

Я взял со стола отложенный кинжал и повесил его на стену. А потом стал машинально прибираться в комнате. По одному этому можно судить, в каком я был состоянии после нападения Уотсона. Наконец все бумаги были убраны в картотеку, и гостиная приняла более или менее привычный вид.

Я поглядел на умиротворенное лицо доктора. "Может все это мне привиделось? - подумал я усталым отчаянием. - Может это последствия кокаина?.."

Но все еще ощущал на горле мертвую хватку доктора. Потом, поражаясь тому, что делаю, я взял со стола револьвер и положил его в карман халата. Конечно, даже в случае смертельной опасности я не выстрелил бы в своего друга. Но с револьвером в кармане я чувствовал себя спокойнее. Вряд ли доктор кинется на меня, если на него будет смотреть дуло револьвера.

Тут Уотсон на диване зашевелился. Вздохнул и открыл глаза.

- Холмс? - спросил он сонным голосом.

- Доктор? - мой голос все-таки дрогнул. - Проснулись?

Уотсон, потянувшись, сел. Плед упал на пол. Некоторое время он удивленно осматривал чистенькую, прибранную гостиную. А потом доктор почесал затылок и усмехнулся.

- Смешно! Не могу припомнить, как возвращался сегодня из клуба. И почему это я заснул, ведь еще не поздно...

Он... ничего не помнит? Или притворяется? Нет, Уотсон не способен притворяться и лгать. Я расслабил пальцы, до этого вцепившиеся в револьвер.

- Уотсон, Уотсон, - с облегчением в голосе сказал я. - Видимо, вы в клубе выпили лишний бокал бренди. Если даже не помните, как вернулись домой. Вы пришли и сразу свалились на диван.

- В самом деле? А который час? - Уотсон зевнул.

Я взглянул на часы.

- Уже девятый час. Вы голодны?

- Очень.

- Тогда я позову миссис Хадсон.

Я поспешно вышел из гостиной. Мне нужно было предупредить квартирную хозяйку, чтобы она случайно не обмолвилась о нападении доктора. Если он действительно ничего не помнит, лучше ему ничего не сообщать.

Вернувшись в гостиную, я увидел, что Уотсон занял свое место у камина. Я со вздохом сел в свое кресло.

- Что с вами, старина? - спросил доктор. - Вы плохо выглядите...

Я удержался, чтобы не коснуться пальцами горла. А потом встретился глазами с Уотсоном. Сейчас это был мой доктор. Кто же тогда напал на меня?

Я улыбнулся Уотсону, чтобы развеять его тревогу.

- Все в порядке, мой дорогой друг, - соврал я. - Ничего страшного.

На самом же деле мне еще никогда не было так страшно.


	2. Chapter 2

**- 2 -**

Мы с Уотсоном, как ни в чем не бывало, поужинали, а потом посидели еще немного у камина. Доктор замечал, что я отвечаю на его вопросы невпопад и вообще думаю о чем-то своем. Докурив трубку, Уотсон покинул меня. А я продолжал сидеть и курил трубку за трубкой.

В своих мыслях я стал называть того человека, который напал на меня с кинжалом в руке, просто Он. Потому что мой Уотсон никогда не пытался бы меня убить. Это был совершенно посторонний человек, который словно вселился в моего друга.

Я вспомнил, с каким ожесточенным лицом Он кинулся на меня, и передернул плечами. У меня не было ни малейшего объяснения произошедшему инциденту.

А может у Уотсона какая-то болезнь? Потому что как еще объяснить эту пугающую перемену? Ведь сейчас-то Уотсон ведет себя, как прежде.

Я задохнулся при мысли, что было бы с Уотсоном, если бы Ему далось осуществить задуманное. Ведь Он был так близко к тому, чтобы задушить меня. Не попадись мне под руку кинжал, меня сейчас бы уже не было. В этом я не сомневался.

Вопрос лишь в том, вернется ли Он? И распространена ли эта мания убийства только на меня? Вдруг Он вселится в доктора, когда он будет заниматься пациентами? А если пострадает миссис Хадсон?

Тысяча вопрос - и ни одного ответа!

Все, что мне оставалось - наблюдать за поведением доктора и ждать. Вдруг Он снова вернется?

Но дни проходили, а Он не возвращался. Уотсон порой удивленно ловил мои осторожные взгляды. Доктор не мог не замечать, что со мной происходит что-то не то. Но он ничего не спрашивал.

Однажды, когда я рылся в своих архивах и картотеке в поисках похожего случая, то внезапно услышал за своей спиной осторожные шаги. Я вздрогнул и развернулся, прижимая к себе вытащенную папку, словно она могла меня защитить в случае опасности.

Это был Уотсон. Он изумленно глядел в мои расширившиеся от страха зрачки.

- Холмс, все в порядке, это я...

Голос был обыкновенным. Да нет, это в самом деле мой доктор. Я перевел дыхание и, уронив папку в мешанину бумаг, вытер ладонью лоб.

- Холмс, - Уотсон нахмурился. - Вам необходим отдых. Снова хотите довести себя до нервного срыва?

Я не отвечал.

- Вы даже меня боитесь!

Еще бы!

- Холмс, я настаиваю на том, чтобы мы уехали на несколько недель из Лондона. Побудете вдалеке от преступлений и убийств, вам это пойдет на пользу. Разве вы забыли, какой прекрасный отдых был в Рейгете и Корнуолле?

Несмотря на то, что страх мой еще не улегся, мои губы нервно дернулись в улыбке.

- О да! - рассмеялся я сухим смешком. - Как же мне забыть дело о корнуолльском ужасе и дело рейгетских сквайров!

Лицо Уотсона дрогнуло и потемнело.

- Теперь я не допущу подобных инцидентов, - твердо сказал он. - Мне очень жаль, что я не смог настоять на своем, и вы взялись за расследования.

- В итоге это пошло мне только на пользу, - заметил я, бухнув на стол толстенную папку.

- Да? Забыли о корне дьяволовой ноги? Вы чуть не погибли тогда!

- Это похоже вы забыли! - резче, чем надо бы, ответил я. - А сами теперь склоняете меня к отдыху на лоне природы. Преступления везде, где есть люди...

Но Уотсон никак не мог угомониться.

- А Рейгет! Эти мерзавцы чуть не задушили вас, пока я находился в соседней комнате! Этого я себе никогда не прощу...

Я вздрогнул, как от хлесткой пощечины. Если Уотсон узнает, что сам чуть не задушил меня, конца не будет самобичеванию. Доктор не должен об этом узнать! Никогда!

Я обернулся. Уотсон, видимо, снова переживал тот страшный (особенно для него) момент, когда Каннингемы - отец и сын - расправлялись со мной в туалетной. Да, тогда я сплоховал, признаюсь.

- Мой дорогой друг, - мягко сказал я. - Мне не нужен отдых. Мне нужен ответ.

Ответ на вопрос, почему вы, доктор, чуть не убили меня неделю назад!

- Эти ваши расследования вас когда-нибудь прикончат... - тихо проговорил Уотсон.

Это "ваши" задело меня.

- А вам, значит, расследования уже не интересны? Конечно, ваша практика куда увлекательнее и прибыльнее! - меня начинало заносить.

- Холмс, как вы можете! Моя практика здесь ни при чем. Я вижу, что вы в последние дни вечно на нервах. Вам необходим отдых. И я собираюсь стоять на своем. Завтра мы уезжаем. Сами выбирайте куда!

Я замер. Больше всего мне сейчас не хотелось уезжать куда-то с Уотсоном. Вдвоем. Я боялся подумать, что случится, если Он придет именно тогда. У меня даже мелькнула мысль рассказать Уотсону всю правду. Но я не мог ранить доктора. Такого бы он себе никогда не простил.

- Уотсон, не надо уезжать, - сказал я, как можно тверже. - Ничего хорошего не получится.

- Я увезу вас силой, Холмс. Вы постоянно вздрагиваете от резких звуков и - я это знаю - всегда носите при себе револьвер.

Он и сейчас оттягивал карман моего халата. Но Уотсон не прав. Вздрагивал я только от его шагов.

- Уотсон, если я уеду, боюсь, случится непоправимое... - пытался я уговорить доктора.

- Никакие расследования не стоят вашего здоровья, - сказал Уотсон, и в голосе его прозвучала решительность. - А оно за последнее время очень расшаталось. Мы едем. Куда - ваш выбор.

- Но...

- Куда?

- Уотсон! Силой вы меня не утащите. Я никуда не поеду _с вами_!

- Отлично! Тогда я еду один. Пропадайте тут без меня.

У меня мороз пробежал по коже, когда я представил, что будет если Он окажется без моего присмотра. Но я догадывался, что это был лишь хитрый прием Уотсона, который, несмотря на всю мою неприступность, знал, что я буду сильно скучать без него.

- Что вы там... бормочете? - спросил Уотсон.

- Я сказал: в Сассекс... - прошептал я еле слышно.

Придется рискнуть. Быть может, когда мы останемся наедине на такое долгое время, мне удастся раскусить Его. Но если я еду на отдых, это не значит, что оставлю револьвер дома.

- Мы там будем совершенно одни? - спросил я тихо.

Мне не хотелось, чтобы к моему делу примешивались разные Тридженисы и прочие рейгетские сквайры. Мне достаточно и одного Уотсона.

- Обещаю - я к вам и близко никого не подпущу. На это есть полиция. Шерлок Холмс не может спасать весь мир.

"Он и себя-то спасти не может..." - отрешенно подумал я.


	3. Chapter 3

**- 3 -**

Спустя пять дней, как мы обосновались в маленьком коттедже на высоком холме, Уотсон понял, что я был прав, когда утверждал: "Ничего хорошего не получится". Доктор теперь был постоянно на моих глазах - это, конечно, плюс: не нужно беспокоиться о случайных жертвах.

Но мне приходилось наблюдать за поведением Уотсона. Не блеснут ли красноватым огоньком глаза? Не станет ли жестким лицо? Не появится ли незнакомая усмешка на губах? Вот что расшатывало мои нервы больше всего!

- Холмс, вы невыносимы! - крикнул он однажды. - Нельзя же подозревать всех и каждого! У вас уже мания!

В доме мы были совершенно одни. И не было миссис Хадсон, чтобы приготовить завтрак, обед и ужин. Все эти обязанности взял на себя доктор. Я был бы рад отвлечься и самому приготовить что-нибудь, но сразу было объявлено, что я - больной человек, которому необходим отдых.

Но этот отдых не приносил никаких положительных результатов. Кончилось все тем, что доктор сильно напугал меня, когда заглянул в мою комнату. Минуту назад я грохнул с полки статуэтку, и Уотсон примчался узнать, что случилось. Примчался он с кухни. С ножом в руке.

Думаю, излишне было бы описывать мою реакцию. Вот тогда-то Уотсон и сказал эти самые слова, про манию.

Уняв бьющееся сердце, я лишь засмеялся. А доктор покачал головой.

- Холмс, вам уже к врачу надо.

- А вы кто? Вы и есть мой доктор. К тому же ничего и не произошло.

Уотсон взглянул на нож в своей руке.

- А почему вы тогда вскрикнули?

- Я... не знаю... Просто вырвалось. И вовсе я не кричал.

- Летучие мыши на чердаке и то заметались!

- Нет там никаких мышей, не выдумываете, - я пытался сменить тему.

Вдруг Уотсон уцепится за мои слова и поведет меня на чердак знакомить с летучими мышами? А так, глядишь, все и забудется. Но я представил, как себя наедине с Ним в чердачной темноте... Озноб прошел по моему телу.

- Вам надо полежать, Холмс, - другим, мягким тоном сказал доктор. - А после обеда прогуляйтесь на свежем воздухе.

- Только один.

- Как пожелаете.

После того, как Уотсон ушел, я почти упал на кровать. Нет, какой позор! Куда делся хладнокровный Шерлок Холмс, который один может выстоять против двух или даже, если прихвастнуть, трех преступников? Ну а кто бы другой на моем месте не испугался?

Нет, это невозможно. Я сойду с ума здесь, в четырех стенах, ожидая, что вот-вот в комнату зайдет Он, с ножом, с топором или с чем пострашнее. А может Он всего лишь привиделся мне в кокаиновом бреду? Ведь сейчас рядом нет даже миссис Хадсон, которая заверила бы меня, что Уотсон и в правду нападал на меня.

А может мои нервы действительно уже никуда не годны, и все это - в том числе и миссис Хадсон, как свидетельница - мне придумалось?

Но если так, то нужно рассказать об этом Уотсону. Он ведь и в самом деле мой врач. Вдруг он поможет мне?

Но за обедом я не решился на откровенный разговор, а Уотсон молчал. После я отправился бродить в холмах. Я не любовался природой, как мне посоветовал перед уходом доктор. Я был поглощен своими мыслями и не видел ничего вокруг. Тучи сгущались вокруг меня, и я был совершенно один, во мраке неизвестности, раздираемый противоречиями.

Тут надо мной сверкнуло. Кажется, тучи были настоящими. Тут же по внезапно почерневшему небу грохотнул и раскатился гром. Небо словно прорвало, полил дождь. Все это очень соответствовало моему настроению. Я вмиг промок до нитки, но был к этому совершенно равнодушен.

Что мне делать? Что?!

Схожу я с ума или это все по-настоящему?

Или это все по-настоящему и от этого я теперь схожу с ума?

Довериться мне Уотсону или держать страшную тайну в себе?

Я подставил лицо хлесткому, мокрому ветру.

Где мне найти решение?!

Я продолжал идти, хотя порывистый ветер старался сбить меня с ног.

И что мне делать, если Он все-таки вернется, чтобы убить меня? Ведь я не смогу причинить Уотсону ни малейшего вреда. Даже оглушить его было для меня невыносимо, но пришлось. А если мне придется встать перед выбором - погибнуть или убить Его, а с ним и моего доктора?

Я спускался по осыпающейся под ногами тропинке к берегу, где бушевало море, которое еще утром безмятежно вздымало светлые волны.

Нет, сомнений не было - я выбрал бы собственную смерть. Но что будет с доктором, если я погибну от его руки?! Для него это куда больший шок, чем для меня - его внезапное нападение!

Я поскользнулся на размокшей тропинке и чуть не слетел вниз. Над головой продолжали трещать раскаты. От них порой закладывало уши, а молнии на несколько мгновений ослепляли.

Кто затеял со мной эту чудовищную шутку? Кто хочет, чтобы я погиб от руки лучшего друга? Единственного человека, который дорог мне и которому не безразличен я! Кто заставил Уотсона схватить со стены кинжал?!

Темно-синие волны передо мной поднялись и ударились о берег, окатив меня морской водой. Но я и так уже был мокрый с ног до головы. Я не обратил внимание на то, что с каждым ударом вода приближается ко мне все ближе.

Он контролирует сознание доктора и способен управлять им! Кто-то подобрался к нам совсем близко! Но где Его искать? И как Он заставил Уотсона сделать это?!

Вода обрушилась на меня, едва не сбив с ног, и потянула за собой. Я закашлялся от попавшей в рот воды. Только сейчас я стал осознавать, где нахожусь и что происходит.

Сверкнуло так, что все вокруг побелело. И одновременно над головой вдруг треснуло так, что показалось - само небо раскололось пополам!

Когда я открыл глаза, то понял, что нахожусь уже по пояс в воде. Коварные волны утаскивали меня за собой.

"Кажется, Ему не придется стараться, - подумал я без испуга. - Но погибну хоть не от руки друга".

Меня относило все дальше. И вот мои ноги уже не касались дна. Волны играли мной, как щепочкой. Я чувствовал, что могу захлебнуться. К тому же воды хватало, она лилась на меня даже с неба. Море не замечало моих усилий. И я глотнул соленой воды.

Но и теперь во мне не было ни тени страха. Только уязвленное самолюбие.

Чтобы Шерлок Холмс погиб такой глупой смертью? Ну уж нет!

И море, словно поняв, с кем имеет дело, услужливо подтолкнуло меня к берегу, и я умудрился добраться до суши, порядком обессиленный. Хватило ума выбраться наверх и только там распластаться без движения.

Грохотало уже в отдалении. Дождь стал стихать. Я лежал плашмя в мокрой траве и тяжело дышал.

Какое глупое приключение!

Недалеко от меня горело расщепленное молнией дерево. Я приподнялся на локтях. В мою сторону бежала темная фигурка под зонтом.

"Доктор!" - хотел было крикнуть я, но у меня не было голоса.

Уотсон бежал и что-то кричал мне. "Сейчас начнется, - устало подумал я. - "Холмс, вы невыносимы! Сколько можно?! Вы ведете себя, как ребенок!" Во рту горчило от морской воды.

- Холмс! Боже мой, Холмс!

Никакого раздражения в голосе, никакой злости. Только страх за меня и облегчение, что со мной все в порядке...


	4. Chapter 4

**- 4 -**

За свое приключение я поплатился. Доктор принялся за усиленное лечение. Теперь я, как самый настоящий больной, лежал в постели и пил всякие горькие лекарства. Зачем - не знаю. Почему не возражал - тоже не знаю. Наверное, дело в том, что я и в самом деле плохо себя чувствовал. Я быстро заснул.

А доктор продолжал сидеть возле меня. Он не шевелился до позднего вечера, когда я наконец проснулся. Увидев Уотсона рядом со мной, я не испугался. Я улыбнулся.

Но доктору было не до улыбок.

- Холмс, что вас понесло в море?

- Волны, - честно ответил я.

- Ах, волны... - глаза Уотсона нехорошо блеснули. - Вы гуляли себе и вдруг вас смыло волной?

- Приблизительно так.

Этот разговор меня даже забавлял.

- А вам не приходило в голову, что прогулка в грозу - это опасное занятие?

- Но я послушался своего доктора. А он прописал мне прогулку после обеда. Не мог же я его ослушаться и вернуться домой? - я сдерживал улыбку. - Пришлось немного искупаться в Канале.

А лицо Уотсона вдруг стало незнакомым. Это произошло так внезапно, что я не сразу сообразил, что произошло. Глаза доктора сощурились, а лицо потемнело. И я почувствовал, что он может меня ударить.

Но не убить.

Это был мой доктор, которого я довел до последней черты.

Доктор, а не Он.

- Уотсон... Простите меня...

Первый раз я просил у него прощения или нет? Нет, кажется, уже такое случалось и прежде. Но почему у него такое потрясенное лицо?

- Я знаю, вы тревожились за меня, - шептал я. - Но я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я словно не замечал ни грома, ни молний. Я просто шел, шел. Я очнулся, только когда меня стало уносить в море... Был такой шторм.

Уотсон нашел под одеялами (да-да, двумя!) мою руку и сжал.

- Холмс. Если хотите, давайте вернемся в Лондон, - предложил он. - Здесь вам становится только хуже с каждым днем... Согласны?

Я лишь благодарно опустил ресницы. Вернуться в Лондон было необходимо.

- Завтра? - спросил Уотсон.

- Если разрешите, доктор, - улыбнулся я.

- Пожалуй, не разрешу.

- Но...

- А вот послезавтра - другое дело. Отдохните, Холмс.

- Хорошо...

И я снова погрузился в сон. Но даже во сне почувствовал, как рука Уотсона соскользнула с моего запястья. "Ах, доктор..." - с тоской подумал я, проваливаясь во тьму.

Весь следующий день Уотсон не отходил от меня буквально ни на шаг. И я его понимал. На прогулку мы отправились вдвоем, но это меня не напрягало. Почему-то именно в свой последний день пребывания в Сассексе я позволил себе насладиться солнцем и зеленью.

Уотсон видел, что я начал немного оттаивать, и даже заикнулся, а не задержатся ли нам здесь еще на пару деньков? Но я покачал головой. Мне нужно было расследовать это дело. Я должен нащупать все нити, которые несомненно найдутся в Лондоне.

Пришел вечер, когда Уотсон собрал все чемоданы. Мне же поступило оскорбительное предложение не путаться под ногами и отдыхать, пока есть время. Отдыхать я не пожелал и решил подняться на чердак.

Все-таки доктор выдумал летучих мышей. А так это был очень уютный, пустой чердак. "Если бы я когда-нибудь здесь поселился, то обязательно бы сделал здесь библиотеку", - подумал я с усмешкой. Я вздохнул запах старой древесины.

Если бы не мой страх перед доктором, я бы чудесно провел время здесь, в Саут Даунс... Но может, когда-нибудь? Ведь будем же мы когда-то в безопасности!

- Холмс! - донесся голос Уотсона. - Куда вы запропастились?

- Иду!

Нет, кажется, отдых на лоне природы сделал свое дело: я перестал бояться своего друга и был полон решимости спасти нас обоих от Него.

И Уотсон заметил перемену во мне.

- Холмс, у вас снова блестят глаза, - с удовлетворением заметил доктор. - Что вы задумали?

Я лишь улыбнулся. И поглядел за окно поезда, который вез нас в Лондон. Я прикрыл глаза. Наверное, Уотсону казалось, что мысли мои совершенно безмятежны. Если бы!

Я составлял план. Первым пунктом в нем стояло: расспросить миссис Хадсон о нападении доктора. Потому что я все еще сомневался в своем душевном здоровье.

Но расспрашивать пока не пришлось. Миссис Хадсон встретила нас (а особенно меня) такой бурей эмоций, не свойственной нашей хозяйке, что это рассеяло последние сомнения.

- О мистер Холмс! Я так боялась за вас!

Я вспомнил наш тихий разговор перед отъездом. Мне стоило не малых трудов уговорить миссис Хадсон не беспокоиться. "Доктор не причинит мне вреда. Все под контролем", - врал тогда я. Но, как выяснилось, не врал.

- Не стоило так тревожиться, миссис Хадсон, - ответил за меня доктор.

И метнул на меня взгляд. "До конца жизни он мне эту грозу не забудет", - подумал я и поднялся в гостиную.

Ну наконец-то я дома! Я не терпел надолго отлучаться с Бейкер-стрит и верю, что, при счастливом стечении обстоятельств, умру в этих стенах. Я забрался в кресло с ногами и закрыл глаза.

Уотсон отнес мой чемодан ко мне в комнату и поднялся к себе. Миссис Хадсон поставила на обеденный стол поднос. Доктор спустился вниз и отодвинул стул.

- Холмс, - позвал он.

Я не открывал глаз.

Уотсон сел за стол и снял крышку с подноса.

- Холмс, ну неужели вы не проголодались?

Я поглядел на доктора.

- Разве вы не знаете, что я редко ем, когда занимаюсь расследованием?

- Какое у вас может быть расследование? Вы только что вернулись.

- А я и не прекращал им заниматься.

Я спрыгнул с кресла.

- Можете спокойно обедать, мой дорогой друг! А я займусь делами! Мне и так пришлось отложить их из-за вашего капризного желания уехать из Лондона!

Последние слова донеслись до доктора уже с лестницы.

- Холмс, вы невозможны! - услышал я его крик, в котором смешались и неудовольствие, и радость.

Я хлопнул входной дверью.


	5. Chapter 5

**- 5 -**

- Доктор, вы во время пришли! - воскликнул я, едва Уотсон перешагнул порог.

- Во время - для чего? - поинтересовался хмурый доктор.

- Для того, чтобы присоединиться ко мне! - объяснил я.

- Для - чего? - с расстановкой повторил Уотсон.

- Ну уж не для ужина! Сейчас мы отправляемся в одно интересное место. Возьмите ваш армейский револьвер!

- Может объясните мне, что к чему?

- После, мой дорогой, после!

Я уже был одет. Доктор - тоже, потому как только что вернулся. Он продолжал стоять в дверях, не шевелясь.

- Ну же, доктор! Если забыли - револьвер в вашей комнате, - и я добавил. - В ящике стола. В верхнем.

Нет, я не рылся в личных вещах доктора. Просто один раз видел, как он доставал револьвер. Я думал, он улыбнется такой моей осведомленности. Или рассердится. Ни то, ни другое.

- Ну... если не хотите, оставайтесь дома, - сощурился я. - Я справлюсь и один. Только не надо потом надо мной кудахтать, если случайно подстрелят.

Даже такая грубость с моей стороны не смогла разозлить моего Уотсона! Вместо ответа он повернулся и стал подниматься по лестнице.

Ну и!..

Я надел шляпу и сбежал по лестнице вниз. Распахнул входную дверь.

- Холмс! Вы еще не ушли?

Я остановился.

- Н-нет, - с неохотой признался я. - Что, передумали?

Он спустился ко мне и положил револьвер в карман пальто.

- Передумал, - коротко ответил он.

Я хмыкнул и вышел на сырую улицу. Всю дорогу, пока мы ехали в кэбе, Уотсон не проронил ни слова. "Дуется, что ли?" - недовольно подумал я.

С тех пор, как мы вернулись в Лондон, прошло два месяца. Доктор с того августовского страшного вечера больше не проявлял никаких кровожадных наклонностей. Я продолжал расследовать это происшествие, но все нити обрывались у меня в пальцах, стоило мне за них потянуть.

Когда в сентябре я спросил у миссис Хадсон, помнит ли она нападение Уотсона, она очень удивилась. Сердце мое дрогнуло.

- Так этого не было? - спросил я, замерев.

- Мне казалось... это был сон, - проговорила квартирная хозяйка. - Разве нет?

- Нет... - я покачал головой. - Не могло же нам присниться одно и тоже.

- Может, это был не сон, а какое-то внушение? - попыталась помочь мне миссис Хадсон. - Что-то вроде гипноза?

Я вздрогнул. Потому что тоже склонялся к этой мысли.

Время проходило. И я решил, что Он оставил нас в покое. Как же я ошибался... Впрочем, тогда все так и выглядело. Я вернулся к своей обыкновенной жизни, полной загадок и расследований.

Вот и сегодня мы с доктором ехали в "одно интересное место", чтобы устроить там засаду! По дороге я, конечно, мог бы рассказать Уотсону, в чем дело. Но то, что он такой раздраженный сегодня, меня останавливало. С утра все было нормально, никаких ссор. Если повздорил с кем-то в клубе, зачем срываться на мне? Сам я, правда, часто переносил свое раздражение на доктора. Но за ним-то раньше такого не водилось.

А может мой друг разозлился оттого, что я тут же увлек его в очередную передрягу, не успел он и порог переступить?

- Уотсон... если вы не хотели никуда не идти, остались бы дома, - как можно мягче заметил я. - Пооужинали бы без меня. Миссис Хадсон обещала сегодня приготовить куропатку.

За окнами кэба мелькали дома. Уотсон помолчал, словно раздумывая над ответом.

- Не хотелось потом кудахтать над вами, Холмс, - едко ответил Уотсон.

Ах вот он значит как!

- Вижу, зря вы со мной поехали, - холодно произнес я, не глядя на доктора. - Дело опасное, а вы и так на взводе.

Никогда мы не ссорились с Уотсоном в такие моменты! Бывали полушутливые перепалки, несколько раз мы всерьез ругались из-за моего пристрастия к наркотикам. Но вот так? Да еще из-за пустяков...

Мы подъехали к нужному дому. Я выпрыгнул из кэба. Моросил дождь.

- Можете ехать домой, доктор, - сухо сказал я.

- Это приказ?

Я промолчал и двинулся к крыльцу. И слышал, что Уотсон последовал за мной. Как бы он не злился на меня, он не мог покинуть меня в минуту опасности! Больше мы не проронили ни слова. Взломав дверь, я прошел внутрь, Уотсон тихо следовал за мной.

- Будем ждать здесь, - шепнул я.

Доктор промолчал. Нет, я, конечно, ценю его молчаливость. Но сейчас это было враждебное молчание. В такой момент!

- Доктор, да прекратите вы, - прошипел я. - Из-за вас все сорвется.

- С чего бы?

- Уотсон, не время ссориться по пустякам, - процедил я сквозь зубы. - Дело серьезное, а вы!..

- Паникуете, Холмс? - с презрительным смешком спросил Уотсон. - Думаете, я оставлю вас наедине с преступником? Вы же берете меня в засаду только для того, чтобы я в случае чего прикрыл вас своим телом.

Меня захлестнула злость.

- Доктор! Как вы смеете!

Тут в гостиной раздался слабый шелест. Уотсон хотел было мне ответить, и я быстро зажал его рот ладонью.

- Тихо, - выдохнул я. - Все - после...

Я бесшумно затащил покорного Уотсона за пыльную портьеру. Я убрал пальцы с его губ и стал следить за происходящим в комнате. Сюда неслышно пробрался человек - было темно, и я видел лишь его силуэт. Он двигался очень осторожно, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Я не дышал, а Уотсон словно нарочно сопел как паровоз!

Я нашел его запястье и сжал так, чтобы доктор почувствовал - насколько я на него зол. И тут...

...тут - не поверите! - Уотсон чихнул! Да еще как!

Я был так ошеломлен, что не сразу откинул портьеру. Преступник - я даже не знал, кто это! - перелетел через подоконник, развернулся и выстрелил, почти не целясь.

Пуля просвистела в нескольких дюймах от меня. "Только бы не в Уотсона!" - мелькнула мысль. Я вскинул револьвер и... Боже!

Плечо прожгла боль, и я выронил револьвер, зажимая левой рукой рану. Незнакомец, судя по звукам, выпрыгнул из окна и помчался прочь. Но теперь мне до него не было дела. Ведь он выстрелил всего один раз!

Вторая пуля, ранившая меня, вылетела из армейского револьвера!

Кровь текла сквозь мои пальцы.

Я обернулся. Уотсон стоял позади меня и улыбался жестокой, незнакомой улыбкой. Потом медленно направил на меня револьвер.

Дуло смотрел прямо мне в голову.

Я не шевелился.

Потому что это был Он.


End file.
